


Monster

by MelodicDaemon



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Apologies, Autistic!Logan Sanders (Implied), Crying, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, It's just in the song lyrics, Logic | Logan Sanders Angst, Logic | Logan Sanders Has Feelings, Logic | Logan Sanders Needs a Hug, Minor Loceit, Minor Touch-Starved Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Minor Touch-Starved Logic | Logan Sanders, Minor cursing, Pre-Slash, Song: Monster (Dodie), Songfic, The slash really comes in at the end, anger issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22452799
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodicDaemon/pseuds/MelodicDaemon
Summary: Logan finally has enough of being talked over so he lashes out at the other sides and ducks out.
Relationships: Logic | Logan Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Comments: 17
Kudos: 294





	1. Tell Me Again How it Hurts

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired both by the song Monster by Dodie and by this post by [@illogicallyinclined on Tumblr](https://illogicallyinclined.tumblr.com). Specifically by this [this post](https://illogicallyinclined.tumblr.com/post/187243845646/gonna-need-an-f-in-the-chat-for-this-one-some).

**_Tell me again how it hurts, Being awfully loud for an introvert._ ** **_  
_** **_Get out of my room, smile wiped clean. Isn't it weird to be so mean?_ **

“Would you just listen to me! For once!” Logan threw his hands up as he snapped. The others, stunned into silence, their attention now turned to the usually calm side. 

While they knew Logan could get frustrated and lashed out, they were surprised by the sight of the tears welling up in his dark blue eyes. They've seen him mad before, but they've never seen him _cry_.

Patton was the first to speak up, “Logan? Are you-”

He was cut off by a sharp laugh from the taller side, a smile making its way onto his face. He stood up straight so he towered over Patton and Virgil and just barely reach Roman’s height. “Am I fine? Why wouldn't I be? It’s not like my points have constantly been dismissed,” he said as tears rolled down his face. By the way his voice shook, it was obvious he was trying to hold it together as he talked. “It’s not like Roman’s insults hurt. It’s not like you all let him. It's not like my contributions get dismissed for being logical and having no supposed emotional value. It’s definitely not that you all seem to think I am a ‘snoozefest'.

“No, those comments, those actions couldn't hurt me. I don’t have feelings after all,” he said with a forced laugh. A fake smile still plastered on his face. He started to fidget, holding his hands together as he tapped his thumb against the back of his other hand.

“L, we didn't know-”

“You of all people didn't know words could hurt, Virgil?” Logan said, turning to glare at him, only for the anxious side to shy away. 

“No… I mean yes… but I just…”

“Just forgot about it?”

“You never said anything, Spe- Logan,” Roman spoke up, trying to drag the attention away from Virgil.

Logan just laughed again, this time it was a bit more wobbly as his tears continued to fall. “My apologies for expecting some respect, _Princey_ ,” Logan snapped back. “Sorry for thinking highly of you all. Of thinking that you would be able to recognize when your jokes went too far.”

Logan started to visibly shake as he tried to hold back the tears. He stopped messing with his hands and had started to fiddle with the end of his tie. He continued to talk, not looking at any of them directly, “Since I will obviously not be listened to, I don't see any point in wasting my time any further.”

Thomas was about to speak up when Logan ducked out. He just stared at the spot his logical side had stood a moment ago, whatever he _was_ going to say dying on his tongue.

The room remained silent for a moment before they shared a look. Thomas was the first to break the silence.

“Could one of you go to check up on him? We can shelf my problem for now.”

“I'll go,” Patton said quickly before sinking out.

 **_I’m guessing that I've grown horns, I guess I'm human no more._ ** **_  
_** **_I can tell I've rotted in your brain._ **

Logan rose up in his room, his legs finally buckling under him as he couldn't hold back the tears anymore. He sunk down to the floor and curled up as his body shook with the force of his sobs. 

He didn’t have much time to finally let out the emotions that had built up for months before someone was knocking at his door. It was soft and delicate, in an excitable pattern of three even if he could assume the knocker wasn't happy based on Patton’s hesitations. “Logan?” he said softly through the door. 

Logan just curled in on himself more, ignoring him. The energy he had from finally lashing out had subsided. He wished he had the energy to get onto his bed so he could pull the blanket over himself, but he couldn't will himself to move that much. 

“Logan, it’s Patton. I just want to know you’re okay,” he said softly, his voice sounding a bit more muffled, like he was trying to talk directly into the door instead of at it. 

Logan stayed quiet, as Patton kept trying to get him to talk. As much as he wanted to tell Patton to leave, he just couldn’t bring his body to voice the words. 

“Logan, please-”

Logan started to get frustrated as he couldn’t voice the fact that he wanted Patton to leave and the fact that the other side just continued to plead even though he got no answer.

The tears which had subsided started up again. Finally, Logan let out a scream, still being unable to voice any proper words. He sat up and looked around for the closest thing he could grab—which happened to be one of his slippers which sat near the edge of his bed—and chucked it at the door with a thump.

He could hear Patton let out a yelp and then silence. He gave it a good five minutes before he relaxed, figuring Patton had left. 

The sudden anger left him with just enough energy to pull himself from the ground and shuffle over to his bed. He toed off his shoes before squirming under the blankets, pulling them tight. By the time he calmed down, the tears started again. After that, it wasn’t much longer before Logan passed out.

 **_Oh, how easily passion twists. You think I’m a crazy bitch._ ** **_  
_** **_I craft my words to fit your head. ‘Cause no one listens to the dead._ **

* * *

**_So maybe I will talk to you The only way I know how._ ** **_  
_** **_Mhm, I said my speech, Mhm, through sharpened teeth._ **

Logan had been cautious about leaving his room, figuring it’d be better to avoid the other sides for a while. This resulted in him leaving his room more often at nights. The others did come to his room and try to get him to come out, only to be answered by similar “Go away”s. Patton even left meals outside his door and he hated to admit it, but he was thankful for that. 

The few times they did catch him outside his room and tried to talk to him, he humored them with idle conversation. But it rarely went beyond him giving short answers like he was answering a fill in the blank tests. 

He didn't even talk to Thomas for a good two weeks. Of course he didn't duck out so Thomas wasn’t left without his logic. But he didn't show up when Thomas tried to summon him. 

He could feel he was being summoned again and he was going to ignore it but it felt stronger than usual. He had no clue why so he had to figure out why it was so strong, and as soon as he appeared, he regretted it. It was so strong because _all_ of the sides _and_ Thomas were calling him.

He let out a sigh as he looked at each of them in turn before resting his gaze on Thomas. “Why was I summoned?”

“Well, we wanted to talk to you,” Thomas started, “We wanted to make sure you were alright.”

“I am alive. If that is all I will-”

“You know that’s not what he means, Logan,” Roman said, cutting him off and shooting him a glare. “We miss having you around. You’re one of us.”

“You mean you miss having me around to talk over?”

“You _know_ that’s not what he means! Would you stop that!” Virgil snapped, causing the others to jump as his voice echoed, sounding like it was layered over something much more sinister. They had all heard it before but it still caught them off guard, even causing Logan to stall. And before the logical side could speak up, Virgil continued, his voice back to normal, “Logan, we're all sorry we've been talking over you, but this is getting ridiculous. We love you and you _know_ this.”

Patton finally spoke up, “We may not always understand what you're talking about, but we do care and we want to understand, but you need to work with us, Lo.”

“I am the one who needs to work with you all?”

“Uh yeah, Teach-”

“Roman,” Thomas chided. 

“Sorry, Logan.”

“While I love learning and teaching, I have tried to teach you all before only to be ignored. Now you have to do it on your own,” Logan said with a growl before sinking out. 

There was a moment before Thomas sighed, “I’m sorry guys. I was hoping he would stay around longer.”

“It’s okay, kiddo,” Patton said, forcing a smile. “We can't force him to do what he doesn't want to do.”

“He at least talked to us longer than we’ve been able to get him to on our own,” Virgil said with a shrug.

“Yes, but I wish there was just a way to get through to him,” Roman added.

“We can always try again later?”

“Maybe.”

 **_You break the rules and spikes grow from your skin._ ** **_  
_** **_Please let the devil in._ **

Since the others were still distracted by Thomas, Logan figured now would be the best time to grab some food before they could return. 

As Logan raided the fridge, a voice spoke up behind him, “Look who we _don’t_ have here. The side who _totally hasn’t been_ elusive for the past, how long has it been?”

“Two weeks, three days, eighteen hours, thirty-two minutes, and forty-six seconds,” Logan said, cringing as he realized he instinctually answered the deceitful side. While he wasn’t necessarily ducking out on Thomas, he didn’t want to let the other sides use him for things like when things happened.

“So tell me, why exactly has _everyone’s favorite side_ dipped out?” he hummed out. 

Logan tensed up at the mention of favorites. He knew it was meant to get a rise out of him but it still stung. “I am tired of the others and Thomas not listening to me,” he answered as he finally turned from the fridge to face Deceit, his arms crossed. 

Deceit let out a little laugh, “I _totally wouldn’t_ know what that’s like.”

“What do you want, Deceit,” an annoyed tone crept into Logan’s voice. 

“Well, _everyday_ Thomas’s logical side ducks out. I'm _not_ curious about it. Thomas _doesn’t_ need logic to keep himself safe after all.”

It seemed to take Logan a second to register just exactly what Deceit was saying, “Well, there is not much I can do to get Thomas, or the others, to listen to logic.”

“Have they _not_ tried talking to you?” 

Logan let out a sigh, “They have, but I believe it is due to me lashing out on them and not due to them actually wanting me back.” 

Deceit seemed surprised when Logan mentioned he lashed out but quickly hid it. “Have you let them talk to you about it?” Deceit asked, seeming to soften up a bit. He moved to sit at the table but continued to face Logan.

“No because I expect they will just try to defend their actions instead of actually apologizing. Roman expressed that they missed me but didn’t apologize. Virgil said they were sorry but then went on to talk about how _I_ was being ridiculous and Roman only apologized for calling me a nickname just now,” Logan explained as he moved to sit down next to Deceit. 

“How do you know they’ll just defend their actions?”

“It’s exactly what they did when I first confronted them,” Logan explained. As he started to think of that day, his face fell as the feelings that overwhelmed him came back to the forefront of his mind. He was logic, he wasn’t supposed to _feel_ things, yet here he was. He started to bounce his leg as he looked down at the table.

Deceit gently placed a hand on Logan’s shoulder causing the logical side to flinch. “I’m sure they _won’t_ come to their senses,” Deceit reassured before pulling his hand away. “If you _don’t_ need anyone to talk to, my door _isn’t_ open.” 

“Thank you, Deceit,” Logan said softly before taking a deep breath to try and calm himself. Once Deceit left the room, he realized he had started to cry so he reached up to wipe away the tears.

 **_A meter apart, we blankly stare. We shout in our heads, “Are you still in there?”_ ** **_  
_** **_Well, this ends bad then, we knew it would. So we won’t eat our words, ‘cause they don’t taste good._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Critiques are also fine!  
> Wanna chat? Feel free to message me on tumblr [@MothDaemon](https://mothdaemon.tumblr.com) or check out my art on tumblr [@MelodicDaemon](https://melodicdaemon.tumblr.com).


	2. I’m Guessing That I've Grown Horns

**_I’m guessing that I've grown horns, I guess I'm human no more._ ** **_  
_ ** **_I can tell I've rotted in your brain._ **

For the fifth day in a row, Logan found himself in Deceit’s room. He was curled up on Deceit’s bed with his head in the lying side’s lap as he read a book. Deceit gently ran his fingers through Logan’s hair as he looked down at the other side, quietly admiring him.

Logan had avoided asking for physical affection for quite a long time seeing it as something the other sides would look down on him for. Though when he realized Roman also suffered from touch-starvation and did not want to ask the others for affection either, he approached the fanciful side about it and they came to an understanding of when to tell if the other needed affection. 

However, with Logan avoiding all the sides, this made it so he couldn't get affection when necessary. So when he sought out Deceit yesterday during the midst of a breakdown, as soon as the other side had pulled him into a hug and Logan almost collapsed into him. He hadn't realized just how bad he had gotten until then. 

He had started going to Deceit more after their conversation in the kitchen to just talk. Deceit let him ramble about space and crime novels and other such things. To Logan he seemed to enjoy the company. 

A few times, Remus had found his way into Deceit’s room while Logan was there. The first time he claimed it was because he was curious when he heard Logan’s voice. He seemed to enjoy hearing Logan talk as well, especially about the murders and crimes in some of the crime novels. 

After Logan finished his information dump of some of the books he enjoyed, Remus proposed he come up with a murder idea for Logan to solve. The first few times Logan declined, but after a while he agreed on the condition that no side was hurt. 

Logan was rather enjoying spending time with the two “dark” sides. He didn't even want to call them dark sides. That was an arbitrary term Roman thought of after all. 

“Logan,” Deceit said, rousing the logical side from his focus on the book. 

He just let out a hum, continuing to read.

“Have you eaten today?” 

Logan let out a sigh as he marked the page of his book and closed it, rolling onto his back to look up at Deceit. “No I have not. I was going to before I came here, but Roman was in the kitchen,” he explained, avoiding eye contact with Deceit. 

“You shouldn't go without eating,” Deceit said as he gently combed Logan’s hair back out of his face. “I can go with you to the kitchen if you need.”

“Alright.”

**_Oh, how easily passion twists. You think I’m a crazy bitch._ ** **_  
_ ** **_A thousand words are left unsaid. ‘Cause no one listens to the dead._ **

When Deceit and Logan shuffled into the kitchen, Roman wasn't there anymore, but Patton and Virgil were. 

Logan’s voice died off when he saw them, his explanation of Ursa Major and Minor going unfinished. Deceit could see Logan’s unease so he gently took the logical side’s hand and guided him to the cabinet to look for food. 

“Hey Logan…” Patton said softly. He forced a smile onto his face as he added, “And hello Deceit.”

“ _ Terrible _ evening, Patton. Virgil,” Deceit said, nodding to the two before turning his attention back to Logan. “So you said Arcas became a hunter and when Callisto saw him, she got excited. How does the story go after that?”

Logan’s face lit up a bit when he was reminded of the story he was just telling Deceit. “Well, when she got excited, she ran to approach him and he thought she was going to attack him. Not knowing the bear was his mom, he shot an arrow at her. Jupiter intervened so neither got hurt and turned Arcas into a bear and threw them both into the sky so they wouldn’t be hurt anymore by Juno,” he explained, motioning excitedly without letting go of Deceit’s hand. 

With his free hand, Deceit dug through the cabinets so he could pull out stuff to make mac n cheese. “Jupiter is Rome’s version is Zeus and Juno is Hera, correct?”

“Mhm.”

“Of course he would cheat on Juno,” he said, rolling his eyes. Deceit let go of Logan’s hand for a moment so he could pull out a pot. “Excuse me, Patton,” he said as he moved around the moral side to get to the sink. Logan just shuffled after him, going quiet again as he passed Patton.

“Sorry,” Patton said softly as he moved away from Deceit, going and sitting down next to Virgil at the table.

When Deceit noticed Logan’s eyes flicking between him and the two sides at the table, he decided to drag Logan’s attention back to him. “Wasn’t there something about the bears not being able to go into the water as well?”

“Oh yes! Juno forbade all the ocean gods from letting the bears swim in their water, this was their way of explaining why the bears were always in the sky.”

Deceit let out a little laugh, “Of course she did.” Once he put the noodles into the pot to cook, he leaned over to press a kiss to Logan’s cheek, “I love hearing the stories you know.”

A soft blush dusted Logan’s face as he smiled at the deceitful side. He gently took his hand and leaned against him, watching as the water started to boil.

Deceit was standing so he could keep an eye on Patton and Virgil. When Virgil locked eyes with him, the anxious side bared his teeth and let out a soft hiss. Deceit didn’t even humor Virgil, just turning back to the pot on the stove. 

After a bit of silence, Virgil finally got up and snapped, “Logan, are you seriously trusting him and not us!”

“Virgil,” Patton whispered out as he scolded the other side.

Logan flinched and shuffled a bit closer to Deceit. “Just because he often lies, it doesn’t mean he doesn’t listen to me,” Logan said coldly without turning to Virgil, “And anyways, in his room he cannot lie.”

Virgil sighed and sat back down with his arms crossed as he shot a glare at Logan. He didn’t hold the glare for long though, his face falling, “Logan please. We care about you. We  _ miss _ you. I’m sorry I didn’t think about how words could hurt you. I was just happy to not be the butt of the joke anymore. I’m sorry  _ I  _ didn’t listen. I would just get caught up in what was happening and it never occurred to me that  _ that _ was exactly what was happening with me.”

Before Logan could speak up, Patton finally spoke up. “Logan, I’m sorry as well. I know you like to insist you don’t have emotions, but as Thomas’s emotions, I really should have realized you do have them and I should have been more aware of them,” Patton said softly, keeping his eyes trained on the table. “You don’t have to forgive any of us, but please come back. We miss having you around.  _ I  _ miss hearing you ramble about the inaccuracies of movies on movie nights, and talking about the books you’ve read and stuff you’ve learned.

“Even Roman misses you. If you come to movie night tonight, I bet you he will even apologize.”

The logical side shifted, turning a bit to look at Deceit and then glance back at the other two.

“Deceit can even join us,” Patton added quickly, figuring Logan would be more willing to show up if he had the other side there. Virgil was about to protest when Patton gently grabbed his hand. 

“Alright, Patton,” Logan said calmly before turning his back to them again. 

As soon as Deceit finished making macaroni and cheese, the two left the kitchen to avoid anymore unwanted conversations. 

**_So maybe I will talk to you The only way I know how._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mhm, I said my speech, Mhm, through sharpened teeth. You break the rules and spikes grow from your skin_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Critiques are also fine!  
> Wanna chat? Feel free to message me on tumblr [@MothDaemon](https://mothdaemon.tumblr.com) or check out my art on tumblr [@MelodicDaemon](https://melodicdaemon.tumblr.com).


	3. I Think it Might Be Worth a Try

**_Oh, I think it might be worth a try. Oh, am I ready to let this die?_ ** **_  
_ ** **_Mhm, a monster’s here. Mhm, you plug your ears._ **

“Are you sure you want to go?” Deceit asked Logan, gently squeezing the logical side’s hand, his other hand on the doorknob.

“Not really. But if Patton and Virgil were willing to apologize, especially with you around, I believe Roman will as well,” Logan said as he looked down at the ground.

Deceit reached up with the hand that had been on the doorknob and tilted Logan’s head up. “You got this, Starshine,” Deceit said softly before pecking Logan on the lips.

Logan looked down as he blushed, but followed Deceit willingly when the other side guided him out of his room and to the mindspace’s common area—which happened to look like Thomas’s living room since most of the mindscape was laid out like Thomas’s place.

Virgil was already curled up on the couch with some of the many blankets and pillows they pulled out. Logan could hear Patton in the kitchen with Roman getting popcorn and snacks together. “Evening Virgil,” Logan said quietly as he sat down on the far end of the couch. Deceit just nodded to the former dark side and sat right next to Logan. He put his arm around the logical side and getting him to lean into him.

Logan leaned against Deceit, curling up into him. He reached over and grabbed one of the blankets, pulling it over them. The three sat in awkward silence as they waited for Patton and Roman to join them. 

“Oh Logan! Deceit! I’m so glad you decided to join us,” Patton said with a grin as he walked over to the coffee table and set the tray of cookies down. He grabbed a few cookies, handing one to Virgil as he sat down next to him. He wiggled, pulling some of the blankets over his legs. “Roman chose Mary Poppins so we could watch Mary Poppins Returns next week, are you two alright with that?”

“That is satisfactory. While it lacks logic at some points, it has good themes,” Logan said turning to look at Patton. He shifted so he could wrap his arms around Deceit, resting his head on the other side’s chest.

“Could you say it is supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?” Deceit asked with a grin.

Logan rolled his eyes and reached up to turn Deceit’s face away. He let out a laugh, “You could in the sense that it means ‘atoning for educability through delicate beauty’, which roughly would mean the movie makes up for being educational through being beautiful, or interesting.”

“Am I supercalifragilisticexpialidocious?”

“Yes, you are,” Logan said, stifling a laugh as he shook his head. He moved so he had a better view of the television without moving away from Deceit.

“The popcorn is read-” Roman stopped talking as he came out of the kitchen with a bowl full of popcorn in his arms. “Deceit,” he hissed, trying to move the popcorn to one arm so he could most likely pull out his sword with a free hand.

“Don’t worry, Roman. I invited him to join us,” Patton said quickly getting up, knocking his blankets and a few pillows to the floor. “Logan is also joining us. Isn’t that great?” He said, trying to draw the fanciful side’s attention away from the dark side.

“Logan!” Roman’s face lit up when he registered that the logical side was also laying on the couch, almost completely hidden by the blankets that covered him and Deceit. He quickly set the popcorn down on the coffee table before going to stand in front of Logan. “Logan, I am absolutely, truly sorry for not taking your feelings into account as I should have. I should have learned my lesson after Thomas reprimanded me for mocking Virgil, but I did not think I could actually hurt you with those jokes,” he said, letting out a sigh as he started to slouch, “You do not have to accept my apology, but I do hope you at least know that I am aware that what I was doing was inappropriate.”

There was a short tense silence before Virgil decided to break it, “Why don’t we get the movie started. If we get started now, we  _ could possibly _ watch Mary Poppins Returns tonight too.” 

“Of course,” Roman said, seeming a bit dejected as he took up the last of the space on the couch between Patton and Deceit. 

**_But hey, you might just listen to it sing. Please let the devil in._ ** **_  
_ ** **_We won’t eat our words. They don’t taste so good._ **

When the movie ended, Logan got up from where he was laying across Deceit’s lap. He gently pat his leg in a little motion for him to stay seated.

“Oh, are you leaving?” Patton asked when he saw Logan get up. He seemed a little sad, but he didn’t voice it.

“No,” Logan said firmly as he stood up straight, fixing his tie as he moved to stand in front of the three other sides. He kept fiddling with his tie as he looked in their direction but not making proper eye contact with any of them. “I accept all of your apologies…” Logan started, the other sides seemed to relax for a moment before Logan continued, “However. I cannot accept them without apologizing for my own behavior.”

“Logan… you don’t need to…” Patton started a bit confused.

“No, Patton, I do need to apologize. The way I acted was inappropriate. I lashed out when it was unnecessary. It was very immature and I could have handled it better. None of you have to forgive me, but it is not right for you all to apologize and for me to not do the same.”

“L,” Virgil said, letting out a sigh.

“Come here, Nerd,” Roman said, moving to grab Logan’s tie and pull him down so the three of them could trap him in a hug. He tensed up initially but after taking a deep breath, relaxed.

They hugged quietly for a minute before Roman spoke up again, “Is it okay that I call you nerd?” 

“That nickname is satisfactory,  _ Princey _ ,” Logan said, softly before he wiggled out of the hug.

“Well, if that is all,” Deceit started as he moved to get up from the couch.

Logan furrowed his brow as he looked down at him, “Are you leaving?”

“ _ No. _ It’s  _ not _ like you have them again, so you don’t need me anymore,” Deceit said, getting up and looking down at the ground. 

“Why would you assume that I’d want you to leave?” Logan asked, a small smile on his face as he looked down at the slightly shorter side.

“Because you have no reason to keep me around?”

“Is loving you not enough of a reason?”

Deceit’s eyes went wide as a soft blush dusted the human side of his face. He started to stammer. 

Logan let out a small laugh as he tilted Deceit’s head up to press a small kiss to his lips.

“I told you, Ro. You owe me ten bucks,” Virgil attempted to whisper to the bigger side as he elbowed him in the ribs.

When Logan pulled away from the kiss, he grabbed Deceit’s hand. “So, are we still going to watch Mary Poppins Returns? Or are we calling it quits?” he asked, moving to sit down, pulling Deceit down as well.

“Definitely!” Patton said, a cheerful grin spreading across his face as he got up to change out the movies.

**_Look, we know that I’ve seen this before. High and mighty, at the top of your list._ ** **_  
_ ** **_Adoring every move, now my rank is sinking, But we’re both guilty of black and white thinking._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos and Comments are greatly appreciated. Critiques are also fine!  
> Wanna chat? Feel free to message me on tumblr [@MothDaemon](https://mothdaemon.tumblr.com) or check out my art on tumblr [@MelodicDaemon](https://melodicdaemon.tumblr.com).

**Author's Note:**

> I put implied autistic!Logan for the tags instead of out right saying he is because I wrote him as similar to how I am which isn't as overt unless you're looking for the traits.


End file.
